


Care

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sickfic, thor tries to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You're bedridden with the flu, Thor decides to help.





	Care

"Lady (YN)! I am afraid I must wake you for breaking the fast!", Thor exclaimed as he entered your room, throwing open the door in the process. The light hurt your eyes, so you pulled your blanket up and over your face. "I don't want anything", you grumbled, feeling your stomach rebel at the thought of food. Also, your head felt like it was split in two. 

"But... you always eat in the morning!", Thor laughed, pulling away your blanket like he saw in the many movies that were shown to him. Immediately you shivered, wanting nothing more than to get the warmth of your blanket back. "Thor, please give that back to me" Just now you realized how hoarse your voice sounded. And not even the I-just-woke-up kind of hoarse, but the my-throat-is-fucked kind of hoarse.

"Lady (YN), are you not feeling well? You seem quite pale" You turned so you faced him. "I'm feeling a little sick, to be honest", you admitted. A hand gently laid upon your forehead. "You're very warm", Thor mumbled, concern clear on his face. He's probably never experienced sickness before. You were about to say something, as Thor straightened up again. "Worry not, Lady (YN). I will make sure you get well soon!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
